Blood Brothers
by Dawn of Erised
Summary: Two brothers at birth were split. One to riches and one to rags. Read as actions of the past ripple through to the present and alters the lives of two boys forever. When helping a friend has disastrous consequences. Two boys find they're connected by more than Lily Evans and both are two sides of the same coin. (No Slash)
1. Twins

**Hi here's a new story I've been working on. A Blood Brothers (by Willy Russell) style Harry Potter story. Hopefully it will be a new and original story never seen before and that you all like it. For obvious reasons the main plots of each story will remain the same but to allow for one over the other has meant that there have been changes to known cannon and even fannon - but all are properly explained and believable. **

**The chapters for this story will be around 2,000 words each and will be updated every week because I'm far more organised with this story than my others.**

**Any OC's introduced in this chapter will remain in the background and used to maximum effect in the smallest way possible**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Twice the Trouble**

Eileen Snape stood over the kitchen sink looking out into the long and narrow back garden, where several weeds had turned a small patch into a bed of wild flowers. A broken gate at the bottom hung open as several children sat on the fence, and others had pretend sword fights.

Not all of the children were hers thank goodness. Eileen loved children – her eyes swiftly moved to a photo on the kitchen countertop – but ten children would be too much for a household running on a factory workers weekly wage of £7.50. Trying to feed a family of seven was already bad enough.

Her family, the Princes, a noble household in the wizarding world would not help her. The goblins had closed her trust vault and returned the money upon her disownment. After getting married to Tobias Snape, a man as confident as he was lazy – though he still went every morning six days a week bar Sundays which he normally spent in the union bar for factory workers. Within seven years of marriage Eileen and five children none of whom showed a single instance of magic. She'd taken each one at the age of two to be checked by St Mungo's Healers. Not a single one of them had even shown the growing of a core.

Eileen could remember when she'd taken her youngest Nancy to the healers. They'd spoken quietly behind her back before bidding her fair well. A few days later three wizards had appeared on her doorstep.

"Pardon us ma'am," they'd nodded politely before stepping over the porch and into her living room.

"If you'd be giving us your wand miss?"

"Snape – Eileen Snape." She had managed to say to the unexpected guests. Glad that the children were upstairs, "What…What do you want with my wand?"

The three wizards had glanced between themselves, fiddling with the cuffs of their robe sleeves before handing her a scroll of parchment saying "Ministry policy, 'm 'afraid."

Eileen had managed to get the gist of the legal nit picking and hidden lines. Apparently, a witch may only marry a muggle if he/she knows about magic either before or after a ceremony. If the spouse of the witch/wizard dislikes the truth about magic then the marriage is annulled and the muggle's mind wiped. If the spouse is open to the truth then a magical ceremony is conducted to magically bind the two together. Within ten years of marriage or four children (whichever happens first) the witch/wizards wand is taken and stored at the ministry if no children had shown a growing core. In essence one of the children must be a squib or higher.

After Eileen's appointment to measure her fifth child's core growth the ministry was contacted. After half an hour of pleading and begging Eileen had been forced to surrender her wand or risk having it snapped completely. Then she was told that her wand would be returned to her should she ever produce a magical child.

HaDSS

Screams and shouts of: "Haha I win Richie boy!"

"Toby you idiot!"

"Eww a worm - look Susie a worm init wriggly"

from the garden tore Eileen from her memories. Toby and Richard had decided to sword fight – using broken old branches from the trees behind her house – Richard had apparently swung too hard and his branch knocked Susan, little Robert and their friends off the fence and into the mud. Placing one hand on her swollen stomach she picked up the picture of her first scan with this pregnancy. Luckily she had not miscarried yet and so she stood a good chance of the baby living through this pregnancy.

After Nancy was born Eileen had gone through three miscarriages and two still births. A result of getting pregnant too quickly after losing one. Eileen didn't use any form of contraceptives as a pureblood – she may be disowned but she had grown up in an environment where children were rare and so cherished gems to be polished into the family's image. Tobias didn't use a contraceptive either; those available took away the pleasure and they were too expensive to afford every time they ran out.

Eileen knew in her heart that her family of seven was only just getting by in their three bedroomed house and they would not be able to afford the two babies which had shown up in the scan. To the Doctors at the Manchester Hospital she'd smiled and taken leaflets about Twins, and benefit schemes for new families. Only once she'd returned home and gone upstairs to her bedroom had she allowed herself to cry. They'd have to give away one or both of the babies – Tobias had not wanted another anyway and she certainly didn't want to separate them – however three months into her pregnancy she knew that one, if not both, of the children inside he womb had magic and this thought ad made her smile. She had reached a decision.

Going back to her washing up she pondered how to tell her children that in five months they would have another brother or sister. Eileen knew that they would all ask why she'd decided to have another child. Nancy had just turned six and so she would possibly like to have either just so long as she wasn't the baby of the group any more. Robert, bless him, Eileen thought, putting a plate onto the draining board would love to have a sibling closer to his age though he was seven in a few months Toby and Richard had turned boring and kept leaving him out of playing knights and cowboys and gangsters and other games. Susan at nine would want a little sister, all frocks and frills Susie had declared boys icky and she had quite enough brothers already thank you very much. Richard wouldn't care – except he'd probably find it difficult to keep the volume down as Eileen doubted the eleven year old knew how to whisper. Toby her eldest at twelve would simply ignore the child and begrudge an extra duty in babysitting.

**HaDSS**

Telling the children had gone exactly as expected. Eileen had not told Tobias just yet, she'd wait until after Robert's birthday else he may not receive a present. Eileen was currently sat in a corner of a small café in Diagon Alley – the children at school or nursery and Tobias at work left Eileen time to go and meet up with an old friend from Hogwarts.

Dorea Black was two years older than Eileen, however both being Slytherin outcasts had kindled a friendship between the two of them that held strong today.

"Eileen dear it's glorious to see you. You look as though you're about to pop sweet heart." Dorea had exclaimed as she walked over to their usual table.

Eileen's cheeks reddened there was a reason she was bigger this time than with the others. "Well yes I'm four months in Dorea."

"This will be your fifth right?"

"Sixth." Eileen said shuffling in her seat slightly, her hands going to mess with her drinks glass.

Dorea noticed and placed a hand on top of hers, "Do not fret sweetie. I've become accustomed to the fact that I will not be able to give Charlus the child and heir he so wants. We both talked about it last weekend and have decided to adopt a child."

"Oh that sounds lovely for you Dorea, I'm so thrilled. When will you decide upon the child?"

"We'll go to St Mungo's in February or March I should think – once Charlus is finished with his ambassadorial duties abroad."

"That is good news."

**HaDSS**

As the two women finished their tea and cakes, they strode towards the apparation station, stopping occasionally to look at some of the items on offer in various different shops. Wanting to avoid the busiest section of Diagon Alley the women walked towards the line on Wands Way.

Before they reached the line – as the women had wondered into a book store to look for something interesting to take home, Eileen had an idea…

"Dorea, I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself dear" Her friend replied as she browsed the astronomy selection.

"Be serious a moment Dorea. I…" Eileen took a huge breath as Dorea turned to look at her, her eyes drawing together and mouth thinning, "I've not been totally honest."

"Oh?"

"This child."

Dorea gasped, "It is Tobias' is it not?"

Eileen hit her on the arm softly, "Of course it is! I meant that this child is not only number six, but also…also seven instead."

Dorea just looked in shock at her friend,

Eileen continued, "I…Tobias and I, we can't…we can't afford one of them. And I had thought that with Charlus being away that you could take on of mine."

"But…"

"Please Dora, I – you always wanted a kid anyway and I cannot afford two, you…you taking a baby would mean that at least one of them would grow up happy."

Dorea thought on it a moment. Before nodding, "I will think on it Eileen. Goodness I hope you weren't expecting a decision now," she said as Eileen looked hopeful before her eyes dropped down towards the floor. "I'll need to think on it. And you do to – just casually asking if I would take a friends child because she won't use proper measures to not have more than she can afford."

With that Dorea walked out from the shop before Eileen could say anything.

**HaDSS**

That evening, as Tobias sat on the couch, watching a Television and drinking a bottle of brandy. The children had already been put to bed, Nancy giving her stomach a hug to say goodnight to her little brother or sister. Eileen went into her bedroom to change into her night clothes too, a sharp peck at the window had Eileen almost hitting her head on the ceiling.

Opening the window quickly, untying the letter the owl which had flown in, held, Eileen read it quickly

_Eileen._

_I have thought it over and believe it will be prudent to take one of the babies, Charlus has already been informed of the good news of my pregnancy. Though he will not return until after the birth. I shall not leave Potter Manor until your child is born. However – I require an oath. Come to Potter Manor September 9th and we will discuss the oath conditions after luncheon. _

_D. Potter_

Eileen read the letter twice before sending the owl on its way. She sat on top of th bed covers letter in hand, eyes focusing on something besides the world surrounding her – a heavy stone fell into the depths of her bowels and for the first time since the idea Eileen began to doubt.

As she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and a gruff voice shouting "Sleep!" into one of the rooms, Eileen stuffed the letter in her underwear draw, and got under the covers with a book she'd brought earlier that day.

The door opened and shut harder than necessary, as Tobias stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed beside her. Patting Eileen on the stomach and kissing her cheek he turned over, switched off the lights and started snoring.

With a short sigh, Eileen closed her book in the darkness and placed it on the bedside cabinet. She turned her back on Tobias and as she closed her eyes to try and sleep she willed her two unborn babies to stop performing acrobatics.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, **

**I would like it noted that opinions shown by characters are not necessarily shown by me - and if you have been affected or wish to discuss anything you read here then please ask your doctor or someone you trust. **

**Please give any feedback you wish, to tell me how you like it or otherwise so far and any improvements that need to be made. **

**I'll see you all next week. **

**DOE**


	2. Magic

_Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I have finally handed in my dissertation and now I've two assignments and two exams left so in three weeks expect another update - unless I end up procrastinating._

I've changed the title of this story to something I believe suits the story better. I hope people like it. 

**A WARNING! for this chapter: Tobias Snape is an Angry Potty-mouthed uncouth man, pplease forgive his repetitive use of the word 'bloody'**

**Also there is talk and a gloss over of still borns, though nothing graphic, if this upsets you, then please speak to someone as nobody should have to deal with the consequences of losing a child alone, and Tobias Snape is VERY mean about it. **

_Disclaimer: Characters to JK Rowling, Plot Basis to Willy Russell._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Divisible by Three**

At six months pregnant Eileen and Dorea stood inside a private room off one of the main corridors at Gringotts. A goblin, neither witch had bothered learning the name of, sat and wrote out a contract on a long piece of parchment. The unbreakable vow needed a third person, and so was not able to be performed so Dorea and Eileen had gone to Gringotts to set up a formal and magically binding contract.

_Mrs Eileen Sephryn Snape does hereby promise Lady Dorea Astra Potter that:_

_-Upon the birth of Eileen Sephryn Snape's two children, shall hand over a child of Dorea Astra Potter's choosing._

_-Should one of the children born be still born or ill then the healthy baby shall be given into the custody of Dorea Astra Potter._

_-Should both children be born unhealthy then a period of one week shall go by before the healthiest is given to Dorea Astra Potter._

_- The children shall be born at The Gaia Maternity Hospital in Cornwall._

_-At the age of exactly 1 year and 2 months the children shall be tested at St Mungo's for Magic, if one child has a magical core then that child shall be given to Dorea Astra Potter. _

_-Should both children show a developed core then the child with the strongest core shall go home with Dorea Astra Potter. _

_-Once the child has been handed over, Eileen Sephryn Snape shall not interact with the child unless Dorea Astra Potter allows otherwise and / or the child initiates the interaction._

_-Upon no circumstances shall the two children know that they are brothers._

_-Eileen Sephryn Snape shall not communicate through letter, spoken word nor accidentally that she is the true mother to the new child of Dorea Astra Potter._

The goblin scowled at the two witches, "Is that all?" He asked as he handed over a copy.

Dorea read through the contract "Yes, yes it should for now. We're able to add to it as time goes on?"

"For a 15G fee for each condition added. If that's all, both sign here." The goblin pointed to two spotted lines at the bottom of the contract and the witched signed their names, the goblin followed suit, before triplicating the scroll and binding them before handing one to each witch. "If you need anything else ask at the desks in the main foyer the guards outside shall escort you."

After being promptly dismissed, Eileen and Dorea went to sit at a small café above the Rags and Tags second hand clothes store. After some tea and salmon sandwiches Dorea turned to her companion, hands resting on her glammoured stomach, looking as far along as Eileen currently did, only with less fat across her arms and chest, "Thank you for doing this Eileen, I cannot wait until the child is born and I can spoil him…they are both boys right?"

"Yes Dorea –"

"Oh good, I thought we would have to go back to Gringotts and make a change to the contract, you've already got boys though so if one were a girl you'd be keeping her. I say Eileen…" Dorea continued seemingly oblivious to the hurt Eileen was currently going through, "…If the one I pick ends up being muggle, you'll swap right?" Dorea didn't wait for Eileen to answer, "Oh good, only I am unused to muggles, and I have no desire to raise one – you must be a saint dear to look after so many. I'd have walked out a long time ago and left the muggle lad and his father to carry on their own lives in happy ignorance. Of course imagine that none of them were even squibs. I do suppose that it is the muggle blood in them darling, you shouldn't feel bad about it."

**_BAA_**

By eight and a half months Eileen had begun to avoid Dorea Potter. The woman wouldn't shut up talking about all of the gifts she'd brought her new child, new prams and clothes and a cot, all of the very best available on the magical streets of France and Italy. Eileen however had managed to put Susan and Nancy's beds together to create bunk beds, and have the old cot from the attic brought down and put into the new space. The bundles of old clothes previously belonging to Robert were picked out for the new babe to wear.

Tobias hadn't been much help, not that he had with the others, but never before had Eileen come home from an evening scan and found her husband to be still a work and the children running around screaming and crying that they were hungry; "Susie was awful at cooking" or "Ma' do we have ta eat tha' thing Susie maked us?" or they were bored, "Mum why does Toby get the top bunk?", "Mum I don't want to have another little sibling, don't we have enough."

**_BAA_**

It was a few days after the Cake Incident when Tobias slammed through the front door. Nancy and Robert rushed to see their father, he picked them up one in each arm and strode into the kitchen. Putting the two limpets in his arms on top of the kitchen table he turned to Eileen, currently cooking on the new electric oven.

"Turned down, once again for that bloody promotion!"

"Toby, please…" Eileen turned around and placed her arms around his stomach "Not in front of the kids."

"Well you won't have to worry about them soon woman!" Tobias shouted at her pushing her against the oven door, he ignored her wince and scowled at Nancy and Robert as they jumped down from their perch at the kitchen table and ran out of the room and up the stairs, "Without that promotion we can't afford the kids!"

"We could move house Toby…" Eileen pleaded with her husband, struggling to get away from the tight grip he had on her upper arms.

"Well how d'you s'pose we afford 9 mouths to feed, along with the baby stuff and moving them lot to a new school? They'd want new equipment and we're living on the edge as it is! If you hadn't gone and lost your bloody wand!"

"How the hell do you know there's two of 'em?"

"Saw a scan, why weren't I there? Why d'ya not tell me you useless woman!?"

"One…One will be born blue Tobias, there's no point in telling you about him."

"Couldn't you have used magic daft bint? Why'd d'you have to lose another?!

"That's not my fault! Don't you dare blame me!" Eileen screamed at him, he would not blame her for the Ministry's prejudice nor for the horrible tragedy of losing her children before they had even had a chance to live. .

"Well who's fault is it?! You did'na have to take the kids to that bloody hospital of yours! The rest of the country seems to manage with our normal hospitals! Bloody Magicals! So uptight and stuffy. We'd have new things if you hadn't been so damn useless! What goods a witch without 'er magic!?"

**_BAA_**

It was midday February 17th when Eileen realised her contractions had started. Though they were painful there was a good 10 minutes between each one, a pain potion from the cupboard allowed Eileen to contact Mrs Rightly across the road and ask if she'd watch the children come home after school. Then she went to her personal drawer in her bedroom and took out a goblin made miniature crystal dragon.

As she portkeyed into the maternity hospital in Cornwall where a series of Healers herded her and Lady Potter – who had just flooed into the building after feeling her charmed necklace warm up – into a small private room with two cribs.

Thirty minutes later, a baby's cry could be heard, as the Healers shuffled around to weigh the child and clean him up before he was placed in one of the cribs, a small blue band with a number one on it showed him as the first of the twins. Three minutes after another child was delivered, a shock of black hair on his head already. Once again the Healers weighed the small boy and cleaned him up a green ribbon with the number two on it was placed around his ankle.

Dorea walked over to the two cribs side by side. Both boys had the same eye shape, of course their eye colours would remain blue for a few months before darkening. Currently they had fallen asleep, heads turned away from each other.

"The boys will be ready to take home tomorrow Mrs Snape, Lady Potter, they're both healthy."

Dorea nodded, "Would I be able to…" she stopped, and looked over at Eileen, who was currently staring out of the window,"

"Please," she whispered, "Just, choose one, don't tell me, don't name him her – go to another room, get your potions and just leave –"

The head Healer nodded and split the parchment into two halves and placed one half into the assistant Healer's hands and shooed her and Lady Potter, along with one of the children out of the private room. The head Healer then removed a green band from the baby's ankle before picking him up and placing him in the arms of his mother.

With watering eyes Eileen looked at the sharp cheekbones, visible despite the baby fat, his sharp roman nose, courtesy of his great-grandfather, '_Poor thing' _She though.

"Mrs Snape," the Healer interrupted after letting mother and baby bond for a moment, "We'll need a name,"

A few moments went by, "Severus" Eileen replied "Severus Tobias Snape."

**_BAA_**

In a private room at the end of the corridor, the assistant read through the parchment she'd been given.

**Baby's Full Name**:  
**Gender**: Male  
**Weight:** 6lbs  
**Mother's Name: **  
** Father's Name:**

"Lady Potter-" The woman in question turned around, the new born child in her arms already. "Who…Who shall I name as Mother?"

"Dorea Astra Potter"

"And the Father?"

"Charlus Edwin Potter"

"And the baby's Name?"

"James…James Charlus Potter."  
The healer nodded and wrote down the information before placing the parchment in a file and banishing it to her mentor's office.

**_BAA_**

The next day, Dorea read the paper that proclaimed:

_James Charlus Potter, only heir to the Lord Charlus Edwin Potter and his wife Lady Dorea Astra Potter, had been born healthy, the day before._

Eileen Snape however had gone home to tell her husband the news of the birth of his youngest son Severus, and the small child simply gazed at his brothers and sisters as they gathered around the small wicker basket he had been placed in, on top of the coffee table. Eileen didn't know how she'd manage, perhaps she'd go to evening classes and then get find a job somewhere, all she knew, was that somewhere in the world was her other child, and looking at the small baby in the basket made her want to tear her heart out in guilt and go and find him.

* * *

_Thank you to those who have been reading this story :) It is greatly appreciated - though none of you have reviewed yet, please tell me what you think - I don't think this type of story has been done before so I'm interested on what you think of the plot line as a whole._

_Also I have a poll up in my profile - please take part, _

_Please Review and continue reading._

_Until Next Time, _

_DOE xxx_


	3. Meetings

**Here's chapter 3 – thank you for being patient with me,**

**I've changed the title of this story from Brothers at Arms to Blood Brothers, as the latter is more suited.**

"Hello"

Severus jumped out from where he was currently hidden behind a blackberry bush. He turned around fast, uncut hair flying into his face, his hand quickly pushed the stands out of his eyes and mouth. Behind Severus stood a boy, dressed in silken trousers with a long top, like a dress over them. Severus grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him down beside him behind the blackberry bush. "Who are you? Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I am NOT wearing a dress" the boy shouted indignantly, though he soon found himself with Severus' hand across his mouth,

"Shut up or we'll be found you imbecile" can a harsh whisper, "'n' what'er they call you?

The new boy shoved Severus' arm away from him and turned his back to the bush and sat properly on his bum, knees pulled up and arms wrapped around them. "I'm James," James said, holding out his hand, Severus simply stared at it, raising his eyebrows

"Severus." He nodded "but why're you wearin' a dress."

"It's not…" James stopped to stare at Severus' risen hand, ready to cover his mouth again; so he lowered his voice, "It's a robe not a dress, all the most important wizards wear one, and I'm going to be a brilliant wizard one day." James' chest puffed out slightly, "what are you playing anyway?"

"So you're like me and mum then?" Severus asked with happiness streaking through his voice. He hadn't met another wizard before

"I guess." James shifted, "What're you playing?" he asked again

"It's hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?"

Severus nodded, "You can join in if you like, there aren't many children 'round here so its normally just me 'n' my siblings."

"Your siblings aren't magical."

Severus shook his head, "D'you have brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, just me and m parents, though dad's normally off catching bad wizards so I don't see him as much"

"I wish I had no siblings," Severus wishfully told his new friend, "life would be quieter and maybe dad wouldn't get cross and uppity when mum tells me about magic."

"Nah, you'd be bored." James smiled and turned to kneel so that he could peer through the branches, "What magic do you learn?"

"Just potions, mum don't have a wand 'nymore, so I get taught all these wonderful things, like for example did you know that if an ingredient has two or more names its for different parts of the plant – like wolvesbane is also kno-" Severus halted as he looked at his new friend, James' face was a mixture of boredom and astonishment and Severus turned bright red.

"Right…" James replied, slowly turning back to peer through the bushes, "I think your brother's coming we best move places."

A few weeks later Severus was sat on a windowsill, bored out of his mind, his mother couldn't afford to send him to school, Mill Side Primary, today. The school was a simple red bricked box with two classrooms, a small shelf of books, named the library, a headmistress' office and reception. The school catered for children between the ages of 3 and ten who lived around Spinners end. To cover the cost of the hot lunches, and the general running of the building itself parents had to pay 1 shilling and 5 pence a day per child. Parents with cars would drive their children over to the next town to the free primary school, or would even pay 5 shillings a day for their child to take the public bus.

Since 5 shillings would pay for a week of schooling Severus and his siblings, had all gone to Mill Side Primary, though with Severus' youngest older sister turning thirteen, he was the only one left. Children over the age of ten went to the government run comprehensive in the north of Manchester.

At the age of seven Severus was in the top class, and there were four other students in his 'year' but Severus never really fancied playing with any of them. In fact the only child Severus could say he was friends with was James, but he could be too immature and spoiled. Sadly for Severus, James lived in the next town along, just behind the cotton mill and his parents were home schooling him, because as he was a proper wizard – something which made Severus scowl at – he had "No need to learn such muggle rubbish." Severus wasn't even sure if James was a proper friend, he never wanted to come and see Severus' room, and refused to take Severus inside his own house since James' parents wouldn't appreciate a ragamuffin inside the stables, let alone manor! Severus also doubted that James did live behind the cotton mill, since his brother Toby had been there once and he'd said it was naught but fields and trees.

Severus sighed from his seat, head pressed against the window – though he was careful not to leave a mark, the oven had broken the other day and had cost 27 pounds 4 shillings and 3 pence to fix, so there was no money for cleaning supplies, extra food or even school until Toby sent money to the house in two days. Looking at the table, where a sheet of sums lay taunting him, Severus didn't mind maths, basic algebra he could do, he knew some of his multiplication tables, but long division was a cruel and unusual torturing method for children who weren't at school.

The clock in the hall chimed once, Severus had four hours until his dad got home, two until his brothers and sisters got home, and he had no idea when his mum would be back – she'd had to run some errands apparently, but if she weren't back before his dad then his dad would get cross and through whatever was nearest at whoever was closest. Without thinking Severus leaped from the window sill and shoved the list of sums into his notebook, before hiding the entire thing under the couch. Then he decided to go and find his coat and a spare key, before he left the house.

The weather outside was bitterly cold, though it hadn't yet started to rain or snow luckily, Severus didn't think his shoes would have been able to cope with getting drenched again after last winter. They were hand-me-downs, but Anthony must have jumped in every snow pile and puddle he could possibly find. As he walked down the street, into the nicer parts of Spinners End, running past the school; his mother had called in saying he was sick, Severus found himself in Spinner's Top near the bus stop that ferried his brothers and sisters to comprehensive. He crossed the road and entered the park, he sat on the swings simply watching the world go by. Severus wished for company, even if it was James' spoilt and unintended bragging.

Severus didn't know how long he'd been swinging for but all of a sudden of the way back down a streak of red on the swing next to him appeared. Stopping suddenly, and causing himself to topple off the swing and into the patchy grass below, the red streak – now clearly a girl introduced herself, "I'm Lily, I've just moved here are you from around here to?"

"Severus" he replied, staring into green eyes, "I live down the bottom in Spinners End,"

"Oh. Well you must know lots of things to do around here."

Severus shrugged, "Some, but 'm not allowed to go far."

"Me neither, mum says I should stay close, but my house is just two doors down from the bus stop and since she saw you she told me to come and make friends. We can be friends can't we?"

"Sure, I guess."

Lily smiled at him, before jumping up at a call of her name, "I've got to go, see you 'round sometime." She told him before running off.

Severus watched her go and enter her house before leaving himself, he could see a bus appear from right at the top of the hill, if he ran he'd get home before anyone knew he'd left.

**Hello, here's chapter 3, sorry it's taken so long I had to choose how to write it as it sets the scene for the entire rest of the story. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, and added this story to their alerts and favourites.**

**A few notes, this chapter occurs in 1967, and this is before the decimal system, shillings, pounds and pence were all used and the money is correct and can be converted into today's currency. The class size and then number of people in the year is based on a mixture of my friend's primary school and my dad's. In fact the educational and the currency systems in this story will be as accurate as I can make them.**

**Obviously the way Severus meets Lily for the first time is different than cannon – in salute to cannon I have used the swings though. The same goes for the meeting with James. Hopefully you all like the meetings between the children.**

**I've updated most of my stories as well, including Promises so if you've not read them then please go and do so if you wish.**

**Tell me what you think of this story also, the good and the bad,**

**Thank you for reading**

**DOE x**


End file.
